


Consequences

by FanfictionShadow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, After the invasion, Guess who's narrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionShadow/pseuds/FanfictionShadow
Summary: "I plunge the knifeInto the soft flesh beneath me.I don't stay to watch him bleed out."After the danger is over, the consequences of the invasion - and the choices - hit.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters, as well as anything and anyone from the DCU.
> 
> I purposefully didn't put any names in this poem, just descriptions. It's up to you to figure out who's who. Comment or message if you have any questions.
> 
> Enjoy!

No one notices  
When my title disappears  
And my name along with it.  
I was shoved away  
No longer trusted with a flash drive  
So it would be better for me to be dead.  
Wash their hands clean  
Forget that I'm the reason they're alive.

An old adversary  
Who I trust more than my once-family  
Agrees to take me in.  
The past is behind us  
And I gain two brothers  
With the promise of rescuing the others.  
One from death  
One from capture  
One from the trap of a soldier.  
We open our arms  
Give them homes  
And all of us brothers gain a father.

We grow stronger  
Await revenge for those who slighted us  
Simple whispers behind closed doors.  
We wait in the shadows  
Preparing to strike  
To prove our worth.  
One of our enemy joins us  
Admits his mistakes  
Reveals his inspirations.  
We allow him  
Embrace him  
We have our spy.

Hits are handed out  
For us to complete.  
We need to remain alert and ready.  
We set a trap  
After we give enough warnings.  
I am the bait.  
My role will be the spark to our fire.

I plunge the knife  
Into the soft flesh beneath me.  
I don't stay to watch him bleed out.

As I leave  
They confront me.  
Telling that I had to stop,  
They could save me,  
Take me away from the villain.  
I sneer at them.  
They don't yet realize  
That they are the villains.  
It'll be fun  
To prove it to them.

I'm greeted by my brothers.  
The one who died  
The one who we liberated  
The one given to us to train.  
My older brothers, both biological sons  
Commend me on my job.  
Father walks in  
His one eye gleaming in pride  
And allows us to celebrate.  
We run to the dungeons together  
Each grabbing for the whip.

Our spy comes vibrating in  
Grinning from ear to ear  
Exclaiming about the show I put on.  
He tells the stories  
Of what goes on with our enemies  
As if we can't just hack into the cameras  
And watch.  
We allow it  
Are amused by it  
And so our tradition continues.

The next job is given to us by our family friend.  
His friend  
Allied with our enemies  
Has always been with us.  
We attend the ball  
Piss off the rich people  
Then leave before we're caught.

We choose our chessboard carefully  
Methodically setting up our pieces  
Playing as our father taught.  
We ignore the advantages of our opponents  
Just concentrating  
On our end results.  
We've planned at least four moves ahead.  
As they come crashing down  
We grow taller in perspective.

I grin as we conquer our enemies  
My brothers grin as we teach them to fear  
We laugh aloud as we keep the sidekicks  
And force them to watch with us.  
We have new toys  
We'll see how long they last.

The world watches astonished  
As we put our enemies to trial.  
After all, they are villains.  
This is what happens to them.  
We warn the masses  
Not to rise up.  
We do not wish to slaughter  
We do not needlessly kill  
Yet we will not hesitate to kill them.

Secrets hidden for years are revealed.  
Those who sympathize with our enemies  
Are quickly taught their place.  
We allow those who are worthy  
To join our ranks  
And if they prove their loyalty  
They join our family.  
We quickly grow.  
Governments and world leaders  
Allow our input  
Our advice.  
We cater equally to all  
We form humankind into what it can be.  
Rebels rise up to stop us  
And we annihilate them.  
Our protection follows our favor.

We control all.  
Our revenge  
Becomes complete.


End file.
